


With Bodie You Get Eggroll

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie makes a wee mistake.





	With Bodie You Get Eggroll

Leaning on the buzzer, Bodie shouted into the intercom, "Doyle! Damn you! Open this door!"

"Go away."

As tinny as Doyle's voice sounded, Bodie could clearly hear the anger and embarrassment. Bodie knew that Doyle had good reason for his ire. Bodie also knew that he'd let the lark go much too far. Not unusual for him, but now that he'd made his best friend feel like shit, he felt awful. He'd meant to tell him the truth, but Doyle hadn't given him a chance. One good punch to Bodie's jaw and by the time he could see straight, Doyle had disappeared.

In fact, if Bodie were a betting man, he'd bet Doyle was up there right now, packing his essentials to ready himself for a run to ground so he could hide out and lick his wounds.

And it was all Bodie's fault. Bloody hell.

No wonder. After all, he'd led Doyle into believing that he'd spilled his guts during the hypnosis session that had taken place in Cowley's office barely over an hour ago. All in all, it was amazing how a simple series of events could end up making such a mess of things. How could Cowley's off the cuff suggestion turn into a major catastrophe? Simple? If it involved Doyle, it was never simple. Dramatic prat that he was.

With a sigh, Bodie pressed the buzzer again.

"Touch that again and I'll bloody well shoot you, Bodie."

"Doyle, I came to say I'm sorry. Come on, mate. You're blowing this way out of proportion.”

"Oh, and you don't think me telling my deepest secrets to you and Cowley and some complete stranger, is worth getting my knickers in a twist over? Fuck you, Bodie. And Cowley too. Tell him I'm finished with it."

"Finished?"

"With all of it. You 'n CI5 'n fucking London!"

"Doyle, please... It's all my fault. Let me in and I'll explain."

Bodie waited and waited. Then he waited even more until the door's latch finally snicked open. With a deep breath, Bodie rubbed his aching jaw and climbed the stairs to Doyle's flat.

When the door was flung open, Bodie stepped back and held out his hands in supplication. He reckoned that he'd better talk fast, so he plunged right in.

"You didn't say one word about you wanting me, Ray. I made it up to get up your nose. I'm a worthless arsehole who thought it'd be funny to see you squirm. I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

Bodie watched as Doyle took in his blurted out confession. His expression went from livid to confused to shocked, then back to anger.

"You what?" Doyle shouted. "Of all the stupid, mean, nasty... unkind... Fuck you, Bodie."

"May I come in?"

"Fuck off." Doyle turned and walked away.

Bodie let out a low chuckle.

Doyle turned and glared. "For Christ's sake, what are you laughing about?"

"Me, mate. I'm laughing at me. I'm a stupid git."

"Well... At least we agree on one thing." Doyle sniffed and turned away. "Pour us a drink."

Bodie grinned. At least Doyle was letting him live for a few more minutes. "Ta, Ray."

"Don't you dare be polite to me," Doyle growled, pointing his finger. "You're a worthless, poor excuse for a friend."

"Yeah. True." Bodie poured each of them a stiff measure.

"Does Cowley know about this?"

"Nah. Murph made up a story about the row we had."

"Murph's a better friend than you are."

Bodie lifted his glass in response. "Right again, but then... Murphy isn't-- besotted with you."

"What?"

"Besotted... it means-"

"I know what it means, you arrogant prick! Who's besotted with whom?" Doyle glared even more, sloshing good whisky over his hand as he waved his arm. "You'd better talk faster, Bodie, or I'm getting my gun and ending your sorry excuse for a life."

Bodie carefully set down his glass. "Listen. When Cowley had you hypnotised to get the information about O'Reilly's mob, that's all the information your banged up noggin disclosed. You didn't say anything about either of us. When you cornered me in the restroom afterwards, I saw how panicked you were, so I thought it would be fun to let you think you'd spilled it about how much you wanted me."

"You're a worthless shit, Bodie. I don't know where you get these ridiculous ideas. Why in the world would you think I'd want anything to do with you?"

"I know, Ray. I know that you're in love with me. I've known for months now, and I kept hoping you'd have enough faith in me to tell me. And the more I waited, the more pissed off I got. Today I saw a way to get under your skin, so I took it. I'm a moron. It wasn't right, what I did. So I want to ask you for your forgiveness," Bodie said sincerely. Then he huffed out a shaky breath. "Because I want you to want me. A lot."

"What?" Doyle stared at him. "You want me to fancy you?"

"Yeah," Bodie admitted, "because I've been fancying you something fierce for months now."

"How long?" Doyle demanded.

"Since last Valentine's Day, when you gave what's-her-name that box of chocolates."

"I thought you were drooling because you wanted the sweets!"

Bodie gave Doyle his most blinding smile. "Stupid sod. I was drooling over you! So... do you forgive me?"

"Not by a long chalk. It's going to take you days or weeks, maybe months to get back into my good graces."

Bodie nodded. "I suppose I deserve that. But I'll prove it to you, Ray. I swear it."

Doyle raised an eyebrow. "You can start by ordering Chinese takeaway and paying for it. After all, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. If you really want me, you'll feed me. I'll have the usual with an extra order of egg rolls."

"Yes, dear."

"Fucker."

"Love you too, Ray."

A pillow hit Bodie square in the face. He grinned and picked up the phone.

End


End file.
